Pavel Hall: World Zero Episode Overview (FRAGMENT I DERAILMENT)
'WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD ' #1 Odd Creepy Attic Pavel finds an odd object on the ground in his attic and tries to find out where it came from. Nothing of real importance happens. This episode is to show that it is a vlog and to start Pavel's curiousity. As Pavel closes the door to the attic there is a face in the door crack. #2 Hi, name's Pavel Pavel formally introduces himself. He tells that his friends have wanted him to make a vlog since he has film equipment. Pavel is a film student and writer. He rambles on for a little, then mentions that he doesn't have a lot of friends but is a part of a tight knit group. Korban, Frank, Karin, Vicky, and Jack. He mentions he has a girlfriend. Pavel starts to fumble with the item from the attic and makes reference that he is paranoid (jokingly). #3 Back into the Attic Pavel ventures back into the attic. He finds a piece of paper with the edges burnt with a burnt out hole in the middle. Drawn on it is the Sine Corda with the words "We know. We see." He inspects the attic, trying to once again find the source of the item. After dropping his camera, he turns to see that his toy soldier has fallen. He mentions he put it there when he was little, and a minute earlier it was shown standing. As he leaves, the camera passes where he placed down the paper and it shows an eye on it, staring at Pavel. (He doesn't notice at the time) Pavel leaves without knowing of the eye. #4 Korban and our Childhood Pavel starts off by getting confused about which video number this is. Stating that there is another video which he is hesitate to upload because something happens on it. This is the bottle episode so to speak since Pavel talk about how Halo 4 came out and he is going to play it with Korban (which they do). He speaks of how he retrieved the note but could not find the eyeball. This episode is more light hearted, and shows Pavel goofing off and doing a normal, boring, vlog. We finally met someone else and the videos ends of on a funny joke. Except for a Hushed Monk appearing with the warning "soon". #5 Camera back, Lighter on Pavel turns on the camera and focus to show us him in the bathroom, late at night. He tells off whom ever left the note and proceeds to burn it. It takes a few times, ending up with him being outside. He eventually burns the note and starts talking to the camera. He indicates the clip mentioned in #4 was corrupt but it had a door behind Pavel he never knew was there. He talks of how he keeps hearing things in the attic. Saying he knows nothing was there, but it felt like there was. Pavel also says that Korban has seen the footage that it distrubed him. Then, a slide show places of all the odd occurances. #6 A Package from a Friend #7 It's gone too far Category:Pavel Hall